


Time Never Stops

by orphan_account



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Time Never Stops

He stared at the curb while he waited, thinking about the book in his backbag, and how he wanted to take it out, hide behind something as comprehensible as words, but remembering what he'd been told about New York and looking vulnerable or out of place.

He stared at the curb, and for a moment it didn't feel like New York, it didn't feel like the future. For a moment, the end of the world might have been nothing but a fever dream.

But then Asuka walked around the corner, her remaining eye tired and empty, and the present returned.


End file.
